Rose Season
by PeonyRei
Summary: Originally written in Japanese by Hantama-san. Alucard visits his master who is facing to her last stage at elderly house. They have a conversation in the beautiful rose garden.


This is originally written in Japanese by Hantama-san, translated & modified by PeonyRei. You can read original Japanese fanfiction at:

Rose Season

June is the most beautiful seasons in the UK. Summer has just begun and the roses fully bloom with beauty everywhere... in the parks and gardens.

In the suburb of London, there is no exception of rose blooming. It is very easy to find roses everywhere, not only at the parks but also at the garden of elderly house. In that elderly house's garden, there is a plain wooden bench painted with white. On that bench, there is an old lady sitting in front of the rose arch of comtes de champagne. She has totally white and thin platinum hair, and has wood-stick-looks arms and legs. No one would notice that this lady was a leader of Special Tactics Force Organization, or called Hellsing Organization. This ex-leader was called "Iron Maiden". She was the hidden leader who actually saved this country in a decades ago. Her eyes used to have a clear and sharp ocean blue colour. She lost her left eye during the passed battle. Her only left right eye turns dull which makes her attitude a bit softer than before.

A tall man was approaching from her behind. When she noticed his appearance, she turned back in a flash motion. It reminds him her passed time. However, her sharp attitude immediately disappeared and shows him very soft face, like a young girl.

"Alucard. Welcome."

"It is pleased to see you in good health, my master."

He holds her hand, then kneed down in front of her. As he always do, he gently kissed on her hand. While he was greeting her, she kept smiling on him.

The man looks around 20's or so. He is quite tall and has long black hair, otherwise there is nothing particular strange. Wearing simple white shirts and black pants. Maybe if you see him very carefully, you can notice that he has a beautiful face. But his black eyewear prevents to show his face.

"Roses are fully bloom, Alucard."

"Yes, it's beautiful."

"Indeed, it is beautiful."

She stays her eye on the rose arch. She was wearing small size sandals on her feet, and moves her legs freely like a girl does. She is not wearing Men's suits anymore. Now she wears loose fit cotton day dress. Her long hair has been braided and finished with blue ribbons. Maybe elderly house staff did it for her.

...She finally back to be a girl...

The man thought.

When he met her first time, she was only thirteen years old... her dress, her way of speaking, her face...she was just a typical young girl. But soon after THAT day, she gave up everything to be a girl for succeeding as the leader of Hellsing. Until she retired couple of years ago, she kept wearing Men's suite, smoking cigar, and even sometime hold sword and gun to fight with enemies in the battle fields. The lady has a title of "Sir", thus no so small people believed she was a man.

But, then now, she finally back to be a girl at the last stage of her life. He thought that she is quite cute, and he said so to her what he thought. She blushed her cheek and said "thank you" to her servant.

"You are wearing very normal-looks cloth today, servant."

"Really? I thought that red coat is too much outstanding to visit here, so I did "self-censorships". Do I look strange?"

"No, you look fine. It's kind of funny to say but you are looking good. No matter what cloth you ware on, you look good. Well, I feel strange that you can do a "self-censorships" now. No wonder I became old."

"Your sharp tongue hasn't been changed, young lady."

The lady starts to laugh after she saw his smile.

"...Alucard, I need to say something to you."

"What is it, my master?"

"I'm old now... tomorrow can be my last day. I'll tell you while I'm still OK. But, I can say it only once because I fell too shame..."

The man patiently kept waiting while she was hesitating to say.

"…Alucard, I really love you. The Contract of Hellsing forced you to be my "arms", but I never thought you are a mindless weapons. This kind of feeling might be different from what I have for my human relatives and friends, however, I'm proud to say you are my very special."

"It's really my honor. Thank you, my master."

Then, he bends his knee and kisses her hand again. The lady faintly blushed like a girl.

While he sees her beautiful smile, he thought how many times they had this conversation in the past couple of months. In these days, he hears her "one-time-only" confession when he visits her every time. Maybe, if he visits her tomorrow, she will say "I can say it only once", and then confesses her important secret with her cheek blushing. It is like a broken machine… but he really doesn't hate this repeat. His master confesses how important he is over and over…

Maybe someday, she will forget his face. Then, she will forget about time and date. Forget where she is living. She will even forget that she used be a leader of Hellsing... And then, she will be gone with the beautiful golden age. Nothing will be left.

He looked up to the arch of comtes de champagne again. Maybe this is the last season to see these beautiful roses with his beloved master. Comtes de champagne keeps its beauty even after color fading of petal. When its blooms, it has a beautiful orange colour petal. Then its change to cream, champagne gold, then turns to vintage white. Beautiful yellowish polychrome is highlighted by early summer wind. Full of sunshine a touch.

The arch of roses was waved by summer wind, like her platinum gold hair used to be waive by wind. The petals change its color date by date, like a human life. It's brightened like her golden age silently.

fin


End file.
